


Come away with me, one last adventure?

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Human AU, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Road Trip, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, college Au in that they're about to go in, hurt commfort, neither has it, they share one braincell with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: This was inspired by a post Tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors made on Tumblr, Link in notes.Logan and Roman have been best friends forever, their birthdays are back to back with about twelve hours between their births. Two weeks before they go to college Roman drags Logan on a roadtrip. Along the way the exchange gifts, and kisses. Thankfully the universe made them soulmates.I wrote this in less than twenty four hours it may or may not show but I am proud to say it's done and i like how it turned out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939225
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. In which Logan is woken up

**Author's Note:**

> There is a spotify playlist for the series as well as the playlist Logan made for Roman. I'll link both at the bottom and in the series bio.  
> Original post- https://tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com/post/630160539188969472/come-along-with-me-for-the-titles

Logan groans loudly in protest as he looks at the man on his doorstep.

Roman Lopez-Muniz-Crowne, Logan’s childhood friend, and eternal gay love of his life, stands on Logan’s doorstep. Roman wears a pair of light jeans and converse paired with a cherry colored hoodie Logan had gotten him. The hoodie is a personalized hoodie to have the Dear Evan Hansen logo on the back.

Logan raises an eyebrow, groaning louder, brain relaxing and slowing at the realization that he’s with Roman.

“Come on one last adventure with me?”

“What?”

“Come on one last adventure with me before we have to go to college.”

“Roman- I don’t- It’s- What the fuck time is it?! If it’s between one and six in the morning I won’t forgive you.”

“Three fifty eight.” Roman supplies, looking up from the watch Logan had given him for his fifteenth birthday.

“I hate you.” Logan’s voice is harsh as his lips quirk up.

“I doubt that.”

Logan laughs gently, “Get in here, let me grab clothes and tell mom and dad.”

"God you’re the best.”

“Coffee pot’s empty, start some now.”

“Anything for you specs.” Roman smirks, but his voice is softer than he meant.

“Except letting me sleep.” Logan grumbles, slipping back up the stairs.

Roman makes it to the kitchen before he groans, cursing himself and pulling down the pre-ground coffee to make a pot that he knows Logan will drink all of but the bit Roman steals. Roman needs a moment, so he takes a sit down once he has the coffee pot set up.

He sets his face in his knees and groans again slowly, it’s so unfair. Logan is so pretty, and perfect, and Roman really would like his heart to not throw itself into a blender when Logan is even thought of. Logan shouldn’t be able to brighten and ruin Roman’s days with a simply look at him.

Logan returns, twenty minutes later, “Hey Ro, ready?” Roman doesn't respond and Logan sighs, setting his bag on the ground and moving about the kitchen, grabbing to go cups and making coffee to their desired sweetness and creaminess.

Logan takes his bag and the coffees to Roman’s car, setting things in the trunk and the cupholders before he returns, picking Roman up, cradling the older man in his arms closely.

Logan kisses Roman’s forehead softly, then he begins to carry the elder man out the door, knowing Roman’s been sleeping horribly lately. Logan struggles, but manages to get Roman into the car's passenger seat to then lock up his house. Logan takes the driver’s seat, starting the car with the keys he’s gotten off of the counter, pulling away from his house.

Roman sleeps soundly as Logan switches on the radio, humming along gently to the fallout boy song humming along, eyes scanning the road.

“I’m in love with you,” Roman whispers, sleep talking, again.

He does that a lot. Logan swallows hard, nodding as he takes a left, following the directions taped to the dashboard. Logan can’t help it, singing along as the song changes, lulled into safety by the lack of listeners.

“I've been reading books of old, The legends and the myths,

Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts”

Logan has read a million books, and then some probably. He’s going to school to be a doctor, he studied the myths more than he should have perhaps, because it made him happy. He liked them, he’d always admired the idea of the greek heroes. Even though they generally had problems of their own. The song makes him smile softly, Roman loves this song, he’s always telling Logan about how much he wants something like the song. There it is, admiring a song and Roman comes to mind.

“Spider-Man's control, And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list”

Logan never had seen himself on that list had he? Someone worth loving, someone extraordinary. Not even a little, he never has been. Logan will never be the kind of person Roman wants. Logan crosses that off the list of things to think about, he needs to let go of this stupid fantasy. After all, Roman and Logan will have their own soulmates, it won’t be each other. When Logan turns eighteen he will wake up with a mark on him that is black, assuming he isn't a soulmate less, that will tell him where his soulmate will first touch him after his birthday -Also assuming he is the younger person in the relationship. And the universe would never give Roman someone like Logan, Roman deserves so much better.

“But she said, where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?”

If Logan lets himself fantasize, as he sees no harm in it while Roman lay sleeping and no one watches him but the stars and the moon, he’d go anywhere with Roman. Logan would risk it all if he got a single chance, soulmates be damned.

“I'm not lookin' for somebody With some superhuman gifts”

Logan has never needed a whole lot from anyone, he’s always been self sufficient, he likes it that way.

“Some superhero, Some fairy-tale bliss

Just something I can turn to Somebody I can kiss”

Logan knows full well happy endings aren’t what they seem, and you have to work at anything, especially relationships. But he would like someone he knows will always be there for him. Someone like Roman. Logan bets Roman’s lips are soft, if a little chapped. Logan chides himself, that’s not what to think about right now.

“I want something just like this”

Logan looks to Roman, the boy’s face pressed against the window, slumped to the slide and drooling a tiny bit where his mouth hangs open. Wrapped in a large hoodie still, face lax as he breathes slowly. The stars and sky above, his best friend at his side, the simultaneous flood of tight, warm flutters paired with claws and teeth in his heart aside, this is a moment Logan would live even with the rush of emotions gladly over and over. In this one moment, everything is right, and it’s enough to dull the vortex of fears with his impending soulmate, and Roman in general, and starting a new college in a new state, and anything else that might be wrong.


	2. In which Roman is just barley strong enough to keep quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Enjoy!

Logan drives until he stops at a gas station, the sun starting to rise, he shakes Roman awake gently, “Ro, we’re at the gas station you said to stop at.”

Logan had been following the direction to the gas station Roman had left on the dashboard, driving four or five hours, and he needs a break and some food. Also a bathroom.

Roman whines, “Nooooo.”

“Come on Roman, get up.” Logan prods his friend’s side gently.

“Loooo, ‘m sleepy, five minutes and we’ll go.”

“Roman we’re at the gas station you had the directions tell me to stop at.”

“We’re-” Roman opens his eyes, “How’d I get in the car?”

Logan smirks down at his groggy, sleep disheveled friend -The sunlight hitting those stunning brown eyes, making the dark color look like bourbon at the moment, Logan thinks it’s fitting, he’s a little addicted to Roman’s eyes. 

“Specs?”

“I carried you, you needed it.”

“You-” Roman blinks at Logan, “You carried me?”

“I did.”

Roman can feel his lips tugging upwards, and he grins up at Logan, “Really? That sounds awful hard on your back.”

“You are worth it Roman.” Logan’s voice sounds a little odd, but he presses on, “Now, let’s go, snacks to be found, bathrooms to be used, strangers to avoid. “And, happy birthday.”

“What- Oh my gosh it is my birthday isn’t it? Thank you!”

Logan smiles, nodding as he opens the door, “When we get to a hotel for the night I have something for you.”

Roman watches as Logan gets out of the car, then follows suit himself. He shuts the door, following Logan into the station, gaze darting about the shelves and displays.

Logan disappears to the bathroom, leaving Roman on snack and drink duty.

As Roman walks about he picks up jerky and chips, licorice, kitkats, gummy candy, and waters. He stands in front of the flavored drinks when he hears something that makes his whole heart drop.

“Hey sweet cheeks,” A man leans forwards, leaning into Roman’s space, arm draping about his shoulders, “A road trip huh?”

“Uh- yeah,” Roman smiles grandly, “How’d you guess?”

“The snacks.”

“What,” Logan’s voice sounds as the boy appears beside Roman suddenly. Logan’s voice is sharp and hard and leaves no room for Roman to feel unsafe suddenly, “Are you doing with your arm around him?”

“Flirting.”

Roman looks at Logan, and Logan seems to understand.

“With my boyfriend? Please, get your arm off of him before I remove it for you.”

“This is your boyfriend sweet cheeks?”

“Uh- Yes! Yes, my boyfriend, who I am so deeply in love with.”

Logan nods, though has a pink tint to his cheeks Roman can’t miss, “Yes.”

“Then kiss him sweet cheeks.”

Logan hums, “Will you take your arm off of him so I may kiss him then?”

The man scoffs but pulls his arms off, watching with a clear challenge in his eyes as Logan cups Roman’s face.

“You good?”

“Just do it.” Roman says.

Logan finds himself being selfish, leaning forwards to take a kiss from his dearest friend, pressing their lips together firmly, holding Roman there as his eyes slip shut.

Roman pulls back, gasping, “Thank you.”

The weird man grumbles but leaves.

Logan smiles, “Come on, let’s check out.”

“Thank you.” Roman whispers, then, “That was- That was my first kiss off a stage.”

Logan blinks, “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad it was someone I trust.”

“Thank you.”

“Was- Was I your first kiss?”

“No.” Logan says with what Roman can tell is regret, though over what Roman couldn't say.

“Second?”

“No.”

“Third-”

“Roman I have made a series of bad decisions. I apologize.” Logan sighs gently, “Come on, let’s get checked out.”

Roman nods, following Logan to check out.

Once they get back into the car, Roman takes the wheel, Logan settled happily in the passenger's seat.

Logan stares out the window, when finally, “Where are we going?”

“We’re headed up on a theme park tour! First up we have Disney.” Roman grins, “FLorida because that’s where we are.”

“Oh how-”

“I’ve been planning this for- years.”

“I see.”

Roman glances at Logan, lips quirking at the way Logan stares out the window, “We'll get to Williamsburg, promise.”

“Really?” Logan turns and looks excitedly hopeful, eyes shining.

“Really. Now, We’ll be at the hotel in twenty minutes.”

Logan smiles, “After we get there I have a surprise for you.”

“Gay.”

“I would hope so, I _am_ a homosexual male.” Logan’s brow knits, “Roman I don’t understand-”

“I’m teasing.” Roman laughs softly then, “Where do you think our soulmate marks will be?”

“I don’t know, your hand maybe?”

“We’ll check when we stop.”

“Sounds good.”

“I think yours will be your shoulder and hip, your soulmate dips you.”

“Maybe.”

“You deserve the best.” Roman grins, turning the radio up as he hears a power song of the duo’s come on, “Sing with me Lolo!”

“ _Shut up_.” Logan laughs, shaking his head.

The intro chords to a green day song start and Logan will deny it forever, but the smile he gets from Roman makes the whole singing thing worth it.

Roman can’t help the way he puts everything he has into his voice, countering and complementing Logan’s own. The world is Roman’s stage, but Logan is his harbor from the storm. 

Logan’s voice, while untrained, is pleasant and kind to Roman’s ears. It isn’t often Logan sings willingly, that he knows the people around him are awake at least.

Roman treasures the moments Logan lets loose in a way no one would think he ever would, and around Roman at that.

It’s almost too much for Roman to manage to keep inside.

“Hey Logan?”

“Yes?”

Roman swallows, “I- thanks for coming with me.”

Almost too much. Almost.


	3. In which the boys get taco bell and almost get a gift opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a sap and in love with Logan, whom is also a sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cutely pining and it was infuriating. This was supposed to be a drabble, a one shot at most.

Roman walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered and clad in sweat pants and a tank top. Drying his hair with a towel, his eyes find Logan sat on the bed fiddling with a small wrapped thing or other.

“Hey pocket watch.” Roman smirks down at the boy atop the bed, “Sorry about the only bed, but what’s that in your lap? Could it be a present for moi?”

Logan looks up, and snorts, “It’s nothing too big… But- I made it for you!”

“Then it’ll be perfect.”

“I uh- text me when you’re done with it, if you need it, my laptop’s in my bag. I’ll get dinner.”

“Lo?”

“Please?”

“Can I open it tomorrow? When you open your gift?”

“Tomorrow is my birthday why would you-”

“Because you’re the best gift. And because- Because I want to.”

“I- Yes if it will make you happy.” Logan nods, setting the gift down, “So, where were your soul marks, or mark, if I may ask?” Logan’s voice is soft.

Roman holds up his right hand, “the palm, and a little over the tops of my fingers, but I don’t know if I’m the youngest or not. So, I might have to wait for them to turn eighteen before I can touch them and find out.”

“I wish you luck.”

“I do too.” Roman gives a soft laugh, “So, what do we want for dinner specs?”

“Oh uh- your birthday, you decide.”

“What about- wanna get taco bell?”

“You’ll sleep on the couch but sure.”

“And miss Logan cuddles?!” Roman gives a mock gasp, “Never!”

“Then pick something else.”

“I saw a Dairy Queen?”

“I’m down. You want me to go get it?”

“No, we’ll go eat, just let me change.”

“Very well.” Logan nods, moving to stand up, pushing to his feet, “But I’m paying.”

“But-”

“You’ll buy dinner tomorrow.”

“Acceptable.”

An alarm goes off and Logan grins, “You are officially eighteen, happy birthday Roman.”

“Dork.” Roman scoffs, “But- thanks L.”

Logan nods, silencing the alarm, “Any time Roman. Now, put on jeans and shoes and we’ll go.”

Roman rolls his eyes, draping the towel across a chair as he begins to change.

Logan stands by the door, staring down at his phone, probably texting his siblings text chat if Roman had to guess.

Roman would be right in that assumption, Logan’s brother, gender fluid but currently gender neutral sibling, and his two sisters tease him.

The two head out, walking to the Dairy queen in companionable teasing and jostling.

Roman orders for the two while Logan glares at people who approach the booth he has staked out and claimed, drinks in front of him.    


Roman finally comes back with food and sets it down, plopping opposite of Logan with a grin, “Miss me?”

“No.”

“You wound me!”

“Good.”

“You and your brother just looove watching me suffer.”

“Yes. And?”

“Do you even really love me?”

“Don’t be daft Roman.” Logan says, though it isn’t a straight answer Roman does understand the sentiment, that Logan loves him. As a friend. That’s it. He won’t get his hopes up and he’ll be fine.

“I see.” Roman snorts, shoving Logan’s burger and fries at him.

“I am glad you are not blind.” Logan nods, voice deadpan.

“God you’d be a good Daria.”

“Thank you.” Logan sighs, “Sadly, Virgil has me beat.”

“Shocker.” Roman giggles, biting a fry, “So, specs, think you know your soulmate?”

“I know who I want to be my soulmate. But no, I do not know.”

“Describe who you want then?”

“Well, they are dramatic… And loud, we clash sometimes, but we do enjoy each other's company.” Logan nods.

Roman hums, deciding Logan probably wants Janus, or maybe if he stretches it, Remus. But it’s not Roman’s place to judge.

“They sound- nice.”

“They’re- I’m in love with them Roman, I’d do anything at all for them, except one or two things. But they’d never ask me to do the fw things I wouldn’t do for them.”

“I- that’s great Logan.”

“What about you Roman?”

“Oh- uh- He’s smart, wicked smart. He’s kinda deadpan, and I’ve known him forever, but it’s not like he’d like me back. He’s kind, even if he seems cold. And- I’ve been in love with him as long as I can think of.”

Logan nods, throat tightening as he manages, “He sounds- he sounds perfect.”

“He _is_.” Roman says, and even he can hear how dreamily he sighs after the small sentence. Oh he is so gone on Logan, Roman just hopes Janus will love Logan back.

Logan nods, of course Roman would be in love with Janus.

The two eat in silence for a few minutes, but it doesn't last, Roman begins to talk about the play he hopes to audition for in his upcoming school year. And Logan listens, he’s good at that, listening to Roman, keeping him grounded but helping him dream.

When they get to sleep that night, in sweat and boxers, tangling together in the small bed in the cold room as they curl together to gain more warmth, they both wonder how they’ll survive in the morning. It’s awkward, and they are embarrassed, but it’s not new.


	4. in which the open gifts and manage to completely miss Logan's soulmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so silly, but hey they open the gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/427eVIHD2DOkrvOmSsVFU3 -The music on the CD Roman gets if you want to listen to it.

Roman wakes to a cold bed and a missing Logan, that is upsetting to his gay disaster heart and friend senses. He sits up quickly, to listen for any sign of logan, instead finding a note on his nightstand.

‘Roman, I have gone out on a walk after a series of bad dreams, I will likely be back by the time you wake up but if not feel free to text me. I’ll grab breakfast while I am out.’

Roman does feel free to text Logan, “Hey where are you?”

Logan doesn’t respond, but the door opens two minutes later, revealing Logan holding a drink carrier and a pastry bag, “Good morning Roman.”

“Happy birthday!” Roman smiles, “Did you discover your soulmark?”

“Nothing.” Logan says swiftly, “I woke up at midnight, and I found nothing, no mark at all.”

“O-oh.” Roman blinks, “That’s uh-”

“It’s fine. Just- Don’t touch me right now. Bad sensory day.” Logan sighs, shaking his dark, black hair out of his face.

“Okay.”

“I have caffine and breakfast.” Logan sighs, “And a lack of apparent soulmate.”

“Logan-”

“It’s fine,” Logan shakes his head, “I suppose I am just a little bitter.”

Roman’s lips purse, almost a pout, and Logan can’t find it in himself to chide himself for wanting to kiss those unfairly pretty lips. Logan sighs, setting the bag down and handing Roman a coffee, not meeting his friend’s eyes, careful to make sure he doesn't touch Roman’s hand at all, saving himself the pain for today.

Roman can’t help letting his eyes roe over all of Logan’s exposed skin, he’s never been able to, but he desperately wants to find where someone else will take away what Roman loves so dearly, where a soulmate will mark Logan as theirs forever.

Roman hates to think of that, but he hates even more to think that Logan, who deserves the world, wouldn’t get the exact soulmate he wants. Roman also hates the idea that if likely factual, that when Logan finds his soulmate -because surely the beautiful nerd has one- that he will leave for college and forget about Roman.

Roman knows Logan will promise not to if it was brought up, but Roman also knows that when you fall in love the rest of the world, no matter how bright, isn’t as important.

“Stop your moping Roman, it’s a lack of soulmate, not a lack of soul.”

“That can’t be right.” Roman counters, “Everyone has a soulmate!”

“That’s what Disney says, that’s what the cards say Roman, but this is real life, not everything works out perfect.”

“I know that!” Roman sighs, softening his voice, “I know that okay, God above do I know that L.”

“Well… Good. Now, drink your caffeinated death before it gets cold.” Logan’s voice is distant, as he moves to drink from his own styrofoam cup.

Roman sighs, following suit, “How long were you out?”

“Since midnight.”

“Specs it’s seven in the morning. What-”

“Bad dream, nothing important.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah…” Logan sighs, “I- It wasn’t great.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“You died.”

“I what?!”

“You died, in my dream Roman. It was rather upsetting.” Logan sighs, shaking his ead, “But it is okay, you are breathing and that- that is enough.”

Roman can’t find the words, but the way Logan looks so upset- he sighs, reaching and pulling a wrapped rectangle of the ground, “Open it for me?”

Logan sighs, setting his cup down and reaching for the gift, before moving to grab Roman’s.

“Wait!” Roman says, then his alarm goes off, “HAppy birthday Specs, welcome to being officially eighteen!”

Logan snorts, “Thank you.”

Roman pulls the gift Logan made for him off the bed stand, “Open them together?”

“Yes, if that’s amicable to you?”

“I suggested it didn’t I?”

Logan does not dignify that with a response, instead nodding slightly, before he turns to the gift as he sits on the bed, moving the blue wrapped object to his lap.

Roman stares down at the red paper, “Go!”

The two begin to tear at the paper, brows knit to see who can open it faster. Competitive as always but in a fun way.

Roman wins, because the gift he’s opening is smaller. He grins, “A CD case specs, did you make me a mixtape?”

“Listen to it and find out.”

Roman just grabs Logan’s laptop, booting it up and logging in.

Logan stares down at the scrap book on his lap, a galaxy print cover and beautiful calligraphy reading ‘Logan memories for the ages Part one of many’. He chuckles softly to himself, “A scrapbook?”

“Look through it, Specs, I spent- a long time.”

“Is that why your hands were covered in blue and silver glitter for a week and a half?”

“Maybe.” Roman pills up the CD room and goes to hit play.

“Wait! Headphones, and- listen to the whole thing first?”

“Uh- sure?”

Logan nods, “After this we should buy tickets to disney for tomorrow.”

“We should.”

Logan turns to rifle through the scrapbook, finidning shades of blues and black, and galaxies, stars, and a nasa logo on different pages. Roman must have spent hours on this, weeks probably longer.

The first page is a picture of Roman and Logan when they were probably five, Roman sits on the counter with a bandaged knee and e teary smile as Logan holds out an otter pop to his injured friend. ‘My hero’ It reads. 

A second picture sits on the same page, this time Roman and Logan appear to be sixteen if the blue streak in Roman’s hair is any indicator. Roman and Logan stand arm in arm for homecoming, Roman’s date had ditched him the night before for some pretty boy or other. Logan had stepped in and broken off from the group the nerd had planned on attending with just to make sure Roman had a fun night. The second picture seems to continue the message of the first, ‘Forever and ever.’

Soft silver glitter is on the second page, a large picture of Logan and Virgil takes up the majority of the page, the two are hunched together watching conspiracies on the laptop they’d borrowed from their triplet Bia, said girl in the background threatening Roman with a curling iron.

The message for that page is silly and looping as ever, ‘Except when the conspiracies rot your brain and your sister threatens to straighten my hair with her curler if I scare you.’

Logan laughs softly, turning the page and gasping.

Roman glances over but just smiles at the picture on the third page.

Logan stares down at a picture of Logan and Roman with their moms, the boys are probably eight, and dressed in almost matching outfits. Black pants, dress shoes, and button up shirts in white. Except, they both wear bow ties, Logan’s is a dark red while Roman’s is a dark blue. ‘Sometimes, we steal each other's color.’

The next page is Logan at the planetarium, alone in the shot but looking starstruck as he stares up at constellations, pointing them out to someone out of view, probably Roman or one of their friends. ‘As stunning as the stars you so love.’

The next page is a picture of Logan with his siblings.

Remy stands with his- they were a he at the time of photo- arms about Logan and Virgil’s shoulders, sunglasses ever in place and a smirk. Virgil’s got one arm hanging loseley and the other about the youngest sibling, and the only blonde. Anne, the blonde, smiles at the camera. Logan has his pinkies hooked with his female triplet, the two identical, save for Logan wears glasses where Bia wears contacts. The group stands in matching print swimsuits on the beach.

‘You have more fun and emotion and love than you’d let most people know but you’re a big softie.’

Logan continues to rifle through his favorite memories, most of them with Roman himself or Logan’s own siblings. His eyes sting, Roman put so much thought and love into this project, and Logan is going to keep it forever.

When he is done reading he turns to watch Roman shut the laptop and turn to Logan as well, almost in sync. Logan will miss this, the easy everything he has with Roman.

“Thank you Roman.” Logan says simply, “This means a lot to me, I- It’s beautiful.” Logan manages to bite back the quip Roman would love to hear, just not from Logan. Manages to keep from saying, ‘Almost as beautiful as you are.’

“I’m glad you liked it!” Roman grins, going to ruffle Logan’s hair but stopping as he remembers Logan asked to not be touched, Roman drops his hand, “Sorry I was just so excited I blinked for a moment.”

“It is okay Roman, You stopped and you remembered, and then apologized. That is all I can ask for.”

“I mean, you could ask me for anything.” Roman shrugs, and his voice isn’t teasing like he’d meant, it’s soft and vulnerable and earnest.

Logan shakes his head, “Not anything.” Logan sighs, shaking his head.

“Anything. But uh- Thank you for the music Logan.”

“Of course.”

“I like all of the songs, of course! But uh- they were all love songs?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Roman nods, “Well, Thank you very much, it was- a beautiful playlist.”

Roman stares only a little besottedly at eyes of stormy depth in Logan’s green gaze, and he can’t help but wish the playlist was a confession, but it isn’t, Roman knows this.

Logan wishes Roman hadn't just rejected him so outright with ignoring that the playlist is a confession, but here he is.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Logan smiles as best he can around what feels as if his heart is stabbing itself violently. “We should take a walk around dinner time, after is ideal.”


	5. In which the kiss in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely more to come check the series bio for more ships

Logan was just fine walking in the rain, even if he did have that stupid angsty song in his head about only being happy when it rains. He looks to Roman, who is bundled in a poncho they’d bought as they walk through the streets side by side, still not touching.

“So, an evening walk?”

Logan just sighs, “I like them.”

“I know you do specs.” Roman sighs, “If I ruffle your hair?”

“I’m good now.”

Roman grins, reaching out and mussing Logan’s black hair with a girn.

Roman stops dead, Logan’s hair where his hand had touched turns a mix of red and blue, some purple and it’s like watercolor, bleeding across the strands Roman touched. The dramatic boy gasps, eyes widening as he looks to his own soul mark, the colors matching Logan’s.

“Logan,” Roman’s voice is tight and high, “We have a situation.”

Logan turns, “What?”

Roman holds his palm to Logan who gasps, “Who?”

“You, your hair!”

“My- really?” Logan breathes out genty.

Roman nods, the rain continuing to hit the duo and the surroundings, “I really want to kiss you.”

“Do it.” Logan breathes, stepping closer.

Roman does, pulling Logan close by the shoulders, pressing their lips together simply, shaking. Logan hums in his throat and wraps his arms about Roman’s shoulders, very happy with this turn of events.

Roman pulls away, eyes wide, “You didn’t push me away?”

“I’ve wanted to do that for- years.”

“How long?”

“So long I forgot when it started.”

“Oh, that’s a long time.”

“It is.”

“Want to get back to the room and share popcorn and a movie while we talk about what this means?”

“It means, Roman, that I love you. And- I’m sorry it wasn’t Janus who was your soulmate.”

“I- Why would you- what?”

“You wanted Janus.”

“Uh no. You wanted Janus, I wanted you.”

“No, you I’ve always wanted it to be you.”

“Oh.” Roman blinks. “But- you- was the playlist a confession?”

“One which you rejected.”

“No! No Logan I- I’m so dumb. Oh! I love you too, so much. Please kiss me again.”

Logan rolls his eyes, reaching up and brushing the wet hair away from Roman’s forehead as he pulls Roman to kiss him again, rain pattering on the street loudly.

They still have to talk about everything, especially with thirteen days until they go to colleges in different states, but this is the start of something unbreakable, strong and beautiful. And the boys just want to be a little selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm StarshineAndBooks on tumblr, come say hi!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Hcvb9z2uOXzo7YTRTW6wJ?si=5aLpe0bNQjul5VSvAryKWQ -The series playlist named before I had the serie name it's all the songs that show up in the series, I lsiten too when writing it, and are on any playlists made.


End file.
